Flight From Life/Transcript
A day after the events of last case, at the morning. Hamilton and Diego are sitting at the backseat of Bruno’s car..... **April (blushing): Mm.... Bruno, can I ask a question? Why are we taking Hamilton and Diego with us to the airport... I’m pretty sure they don’t know Rosie that well.... **Bruno (on the wheel): You know Kelemen, right? **April (thinking): That blue-haired fuckboy... He used to live at the same district with us, until his mother sent him elsewhere.... **Diego (serious): Well, it turned out that Kelemen is a member of The New Olympians, and he’s planning to escape Grimsdale today, via flight! **April (neutral): Ah...... I see...... **Bruno (glad): Ok! We’ve arrived! The 4 go through a crowd..... **April (worried): Bruno, I don’t see Rosie! Where is she?? **Bruno (focusing): I think she- **Rosie (happy): April! Bruno! I’m here!!! **Bruno and April (happy): Rosie!!! Rosie runs to them and gives them a hug... **April (glad): Rosie, we missed you so much.. **Bruno (glad): Yes, you better tell us everything that happened to you at New Concordia, your school life, love life an- **Rosie (awkward smile): Ok ok... Lets calm down right there.... I’ll tell you everything, but first... **Rosie (curious): Why are you wearing jackets?! In the summe- Suddenly a wind went past Rosie.... **Rosie (shivering): Never-mind, I think I’ve got my answer.... Meanwhile.... **Diego (awkward smile): Hamilton... I think it’s better for us to leave Bruno, April and Rosie some time alone, to reminisce... **Diego (crossing his arms): Right now... We have to focus on finding Keleme- **Dolores (panicking): Someone! Help! There’s been a murder at airplane M13!! **Diego (shocked): A MURDER?!! **Diego (serious): Ok, Kelemen’s gotta wait! Lets go to that airplane and investigate the murder!!! Chapter 1 *Investigate airplane (Victim identified: Dana Lopez) **Diego (shocked): The irony! Those masks are meant to keep people alive during a crash, and it seems like that lady was killed using it!! **Diego (crossing his arms): The pilot doesn’t seem to be here... You’d assume he’d witness something going in the plane.... **Diego (realizing): An you’re right! I recognize that woman! It’s Vicky’s mother! Oh god.... I don’t know how’d she take the news.... **Diego: Knowing that she came back from a date... Hyrum must around, but we don’t know where.... **Diego (serious): And yeah! We have to speak to that flight attendant we saw! *Talk to flight attendant (1 star) **Diego: Ok, miss..... First we need to know your name? **Dolores (saluting): My name is Dolores Zamora, how could I help you? **Diego (crossing his arms): First we’d like to know, what were you doing at the airplane? Wasn’t it supposed to be your break? **Dolores (blushing): Well yeah..... But I got a little hungry, so I decided to go back there to grab some of the delicious camembert bites... **Dolores (shocked): And that’s when I saw the body!!! **Diego (curious): Miss Zamora, do you happen to remember who was sitting next to the victim during the flight? **Dolores (thinking): The last person to do so was a dark-skinned girl, she happens to have that “Karen” hairstyle, with red lips and a mole on her cheek.... **Diego (shocked): Did she have green eyes?! **Dolores (curious): Yes... You know the lady.... **Diego (blushing): Yes.. She’s a friend of ours..... **Diego (awkward smile): Hamilton, I don’t really want to annoy Rosie, but we really need to speak to her as I see..... *Ask Rosie about Dana (1 star) **Rosie (awkward smile): Oh! You’re both here too! I didn’t see you, I was too distracted by Bruno and April’s presence... It’s nice to see you again!! **Diego (glad): It’s nice to see you too Rosie, how was New Concordia? **Rosie (smirking): It was marvelous!! I even got myself a boyfriend if you believe! We’ve been together for 6 months now! **Diego (winking): It seems like you’ve got something going on, Ay! **Diego (holding his head): Unfortunately, you can’t go out of the airport yet, as it seems like a woman have been murdered at the plane you were in... **Diego (showing a picture of Dana): You recognize that woman right? **Rosie (shocked): Oh yes I do!! She was sitting on the seat next to mine! That’s horrible! **Diego (his hand on chest): Yes... First Mia loses her father, and now Vicky loses her mother a day after... It seems like that summer isn’t going to be good.... **Rosie (sympathetic): Aww.... I’ve met Vicky during our Spanish language classes... I didn’t now that was her mother.... That must be pretty sad for her... **Rosie (holding her head): I just hope you deal with this murder fast, my head is spinning from the flight... I really need to go home right now... **Rosie (crossing her arms): Anyway, I’ll be getting my bags.. I suggest that you go search bag-receiving area... However the killer is, they must be collecting their luggage right now... **Diego (serious): Thanks for the tip Rosie, Hamilton lets go there! *Investigate luggage area **Diego (confused): Hamilton, may I know what you found interesting in that torn cardboard cut out? **Diego (shocked): Wait? That’s Dolores’ face! And some of the piece show a pilot’s uniform! **Diego (happy): By fixing these pieces we can learn who was the pilot of the airplane Dana was in! *Fix torn cardboard cut out (1 star) **Diego: So here..... We have the pilot’s face... now all what we have to do is identify him with our databases.... *Identify pilot (1 star) **Diego: So the pilot’s name is Shane Redfern... **Diego (serious): Now that we know his identity! Lets chat up with him! *Talk to Shane (1 star) **Shane (reading spanish dictionary): ........... **Diego (crossing his arms): Mr Redfern.... **Shane (shocked): Ah! Who are you? I didn’t see you here!! **Diego (serious): We are officers of the GDPD! We came here to find an escaped convict.... **Diego: But instead we found a dead body in your plane!!! **Shane (stunned): A dead body in my plane! How did that happen?! **Diego (crossing his arms): Exactly, aren’t you supposed to supervise it?! **Shane: Now now.... A man needs a break... you can’t expect me to stay at the plane after a flight, with only camembert bites to eat.... **Shane: I just stepped out of the plane for a bit, and now I here that someone was murdered! **Shane: But no worries, after I go get some fast foods, I’ll go back to the airplane, and make sure that no one gets in! **Diego: Don’t bother yourself.. Our cops will carry this on from now, until the killer’s arrested... *Send body to Hasuro (Killer attribute: The killer eats camembert) **Hasuro (smirking): You know... I find it funny, since Phoebe Wagner’s case, the only good looking victim I received was the one in the “suicide” case.. I think I’m getting luckier... **Diego (crossing his arms): You do realize one of the victims you’re criticizing is Mia’s father, and now it’s Vicky’s mother!!!! **Hasuro (blushing): Oh yes.... I-I’m sorry... **Hasuro (holding his head): Unfortunately, I didn’t find much in the body... except some traces of camembert..... **Hasuro (scratching his head): The victim seems to be lactose intolerant, so she can’t eat cheese, meaning the crumps came from the killer! Later..... **Hasuro (holding his head): We really need to start working on finding Kelemen, but it seems like luck isn’t on our side..... **Hasuro (crossing his arms): Usually we start with finding 2-3 clues when Hasuro analyzes the body, but this time, we only find one, in which two of our suspects share.... **Hasuro (pissed): We also happen to have a suspect missing, I mean... Where the hell is Hyrum? **Bruno (grinning): I have the answer for this question!! **Bruno (glad): I saw him and Vicky at the waiting room of the airport!! Chapter 2 **Diego (crossing his arms): We made really little progress compared to our other cases. Heck, we haven’t even spoken to the victim’s husband! Where is he?! **Bruno (grinning): I can help you with that! I’ve found him and Vicky at the airport’s waiting room! **Diego (shocked): Vicky’s here too?!!! **Diego (holding his head): Oh right... What was I thinking... Her parents just came from a flight, of course she’d be here..... **Diego (serious): Lets go talk to them!! At the waiting section... **Vicky (worried): Daddy! Are you ok?! **Hyrum (hand on chest): Yeah, yeah.... Just sickness from de flight.... **Hyrum (holding a package of camembert): I’ve bought ya some gifts, but how ‘bout we start with de snacks- **Diego (awkward smile): I hope we’re not interrupting your reunio- **Hyrum (shocked): Goodness! I did not know ya were dere!!! What are ya doin’?! **Vicky (crossing her arms): They’re hear to catch Kelemen.... It turned out he was involved with the Anoterous’ rival cult.... **Diego (sweating): Originally.. But we kinda have to speak with you both now..... *Inform Hyrum of Dana’s death (1 star) **Hyrum (curious): Coppers, did ya happen to see de Señora here... She left to bring her purse, she’s supposed to be here by now.... **Diego (sweating): About that.... Señora Lopez might not be back anytime time soon... She’s kinda dead...... **Hyrum (pissed): Dead?! Boy, you betta’ be making stuff up.... **Diego (biting lips): We wish for Vicky’s sake, but she is really dead..... Do you happen to know of any enemies of hers.... **Hyrum (furious): I ain’t aware of anythin’ of her personal life, all what i know is when I get my fists on her killer, they’re long gone!!!! *Inform Vicky of her mother’s death (1 star) **Vicky (worried): What happened?! Did Kelemen get murdered before you caught him! Is that why you’re speaking to us, because I’m a suspect?! **Diego (covering his face): There was a murder, and you are a suspect, but it’s not Kelemen’s, it’s your mother’s...... **Vicky (relieved): Thank god...... **Diego (blushing): Did you hear us correctly... Your mother was murdered!! **Vicky (waving her hand): Yeah ye- **Vicky (furious): Wait a minute! My mother is what?! **Diego (sweating): Murdered.... We found her body at the airplane..... **Vicky (tearful): B-but.... How could that happen... W-why would anyone do this to her..... **Diego (holding his head): That’s what were trying to find out out... We’ll give you space, but please stick around as we may need to speak to you again.... Later...... **Diego (covering his face): As expected both the spouse and child are furious over her death..... **Diego (crossing his arms): We know that both ate camembert, but my doubts are of them being the killers.... **Diego (thinking): Didn’t Hyrum mention that Dana was at the waiting room before going back to the plain..... *Investigate waiting room **Diego: sigh I knew you would suggest looking through the bin.... **Diego (crossing his arms): You know what you hav to do... I’m not stuffing my arms into this.... *Rummage through bin (1 star) **Diego (curious): Huh..... What exactly is special about that box of... Travel sickness pills? **Diego: You have an odd feeling about that white stain on it... If so, we should collect it... *Collect white substance (1 star) **Diego (smirking): Now that we have the substance, lets look through the microscope to see what exactly it is... *Identify substance (1 star) **Diego (shocked): The substance is camembert! Isn’t that the clue we’ve got from autopsying the victim’s body! **Diego (thinking): I guess that means the killer suffers from travel sickness, and so far we know that Hyrum and Rosie suffer from that.... **Diego: Speaking of traveling! Why don’t we give the crime scene another look! *Investigate seat (Killer attribute: The killer speaks Spanish) **Diego (happy): Hey! That must be the purse the victim was looking for! Lets search it! **Diego (smirking): Oh! And there’s also a speaker? Do you think it recorded a conversation between the killer and the victim? **Diego (presses play): ...... **Recorder: MORIR PERRA!!! MORIS PERRA!!!!! **Diego (shocked): Wait! I know what “Morir perra” means! It’s spanish for “Die bitch!”... **Diego (serious): I guess we know something: the killer’s a spanish speaker!! **Diego (covering his face): Unfortunately, that basically all our suspects.... 3 of which are Hispanic, Rosie went to Spanish classes and Shane was reading from a Spanish dictionary.... *Search purse (1 star) **Diego: As I see..... That’s a book about African Americans........ **Diego (shocked): Look there’s text on the first page and it’s handwritten! It says “Que eso te enseñe a respetar a los demás, perra!” **Diego: And that translates to “May that teaches you how to respect others, bitch!”.... **Diego (crossing his arms): And that’s signed by D.Z... You think that stands for Dolores Zamora? What exactly did she mean by her message? Lets speak to her!!!!! *Ask Dolores about her message (1 star) **Dolores (awkward smile): Hey... Do you happen to have any travel sickness pills with you... I would make use of it for the next flight.... **Diego (crossing his arms): No... But we do have a question for you.... **Diego (curious): Miss Zamora, what did you mean by this message? **Dolores (crossing her arms): I sent Ms Lopez that message as she really needs a lesson or two on the topic of respect!!! **Dolores (disgusted): Lopez was an absolutely despicable person!!! Do you actually believe she expected me to change her seat, simply because the girl next to her was black?! **Diego (shocked): Holy shit! You can’t be serious?! **Dolores (pissed): I am!!! I can’t imagine how the poor woman must be feeling when she heard Lopez say those words to me!!!! Absolutely disgusting! No wonder someone decided to kill her! **Diego (disgusted): I can’t believe this? For being a mother of a sweet girl like Vicky, the victim was absolutely disgusting!!! **Diego (holding his head): I’m just glad she didn’t say any offensive words to you when you and I came to her apartment for Ashley..... **Diego (sympathetic): Anyway, seeing that Rosie was sitting next to the victim, I’m guessing we owe her another talk.... *Talk to Rosie concerning the victim’s racism (1 star) **Rosie (smirking): Oh! You’re here again! What do you want to talk about this time! **Diego (sweating): Rosie... We spoke to a flight attendant and she told us that the victim demanded to change her seat... because of the color of your skin..... **Rosie (eye rolling): Oh’ so you found out about that!!! **Rosie (pissed): Anyway, there’s nothing further to explain.... The victim as you see is a delusional piece of shit.... **Rosie (crossing her arms): I didn’t speak about this earlier, as I didn’t feel good about speaking ill of the dead.... **Diego (sympathetic): You must have felt really terrible about what she said.... **Rosie (eye rolling): Yes, I was offended by what she said... But I couldn’t care less, I’m black and I’m hella proud of it, and I don’t care about the words of an old hag!! Later..... **Diego (crossing his arms): It isn’t long after we found the body... And I already dislike the victim.... I’m not surprised someone would kill her.... **Diego (thinking): So far we found two more clues, but who coul- **Dolores (panicking): OFFICERS..... **Dolores (shocked): I need your help!!!! Chapter 3 **Dolores (panicking): OFFICERS! Help me!!!!! **Diego (shocked): Miss Zamora, what’s the problem!! **Dolores (angry): It’s Shane!! He pinched my bottom!!! **Shane: Hold up, right there!!! **Shane (awkward smile): Look! I didn’t mean to grope her! It was just a friendly pat from a friend! You know like... in the football team... **Shane (crossing his arms): But that slap she gave me.. That’s definitely not friendly.... **Dolores (furious): A friendly pat!! This is not the first time you did it! I’ve told you numerous types not to “pat” me, or else.... **Dolores (pissed): You know what!! I’m just going to tell our superior about your naps!! **Diego (confused): Naps?! What does she mean?! **Shane (sweating): It’s Noth- **Diego (serious): You better come clean to us, Mr Redfern... *Confront Shane (1 star) **Diego (angry): Were you having naps during your flights?! Were you putting the passengers’ life in danger?! **Shane (eye rolling): Lower your voices, we don’t want anyone to hear, you’re sounding like Hyrum Lopez’s wife!! **Diego (crossing his arm): So the victim knew about them... **Shane (holding his head): Oh... So she’s the victom.. Anyway, yes, she came barged into the plane demanding to change her seat and caught me sleeping..... **Shane (panicking): I know this is dangerous!!! But I can’t tolerate myself! I tried taking travel sickness pills but it doesn’t work!! I can only ever sleep when I am in the clouds!! **Shane (begging): I’m begging you! Please don’t tell my superiors! M-my eldest son already graduated college, and the other only has one year left! I’ll only stay at my job for one more year and then I’ll retire! Please, for my son!! **Diego (crossing his arms): .......... **Diego (eye rolling): Ok, we’ll stay silent! But if we find out you killed the victim to keep your job, it’s bye-bye for you!!!! **Diego (crossing his arms): I know it os not smart to have an idiot behind an airplane controller, but by reporting him we’ll probably ruin his son’s life, which I really don’t want.... **Diego (smirking): Seeing that we are at the luggage area, how about we give it another look! *Investigate luggage transporting machine **Diego: Look! That cheque is addressed to Dana! But the rest of the details are faded off!!! **Diego: I’ll bring you the dusting kit! Lets recover the info! **Diego (happy): And look this is the victim’s phone! Lets send it to Rozetta! *Recover faded details (1 star) **Diego (shocked): The hell!! The amount of money on the check is.... Zero dollars? **Diego: And look at the caption, “You’re ain’t gettin’ a penny from me, Dana!”... **Diego (crossing his arms): Is it just me, or the writing on here, is similar to the way Hyrum speaks..... **Diego (serious): Lets go talk to him! *Ask Hyrum about his cheque (1 star) **Hyrum (crossing his arms): I’m hopin’ ya found my Señora’s killer! Because I ain’t standin’ here any longer while my wife’s killer is walkin’ free!!! **Diego: You mean the wife who you refused to give a penny to? The one whom you gave a zero dollar cheque?! **Hyrum (eye rolling): Oh! So ya found it! Lemme explain!! **Hyrum (hand on chest): When Dana tol’ me she wanna reconcile, I didn’t hesitate! I jigged my othe’ love, thinking it’s da best for my lil’ Victoria.... **Hyrum (furious): Dat was til’ I found out her return ain’t cos’ of feelin’s but for her lack o’ money and loss o’ job!!! **Hyrum (pissed): So I gave her dat cheque as a message: She can stay but she ain’t gettin’ money for me, or she can leave!! *Send phone to Rozetta **Rozetta (crossing her hands): You know... I’m starting to feel that the victim, isn’t even the victim of this situation!!! **Rozetta (disgusted): I’ve scrolled through her contacts, and it seems like she sent a lot of hurtful things to her own daughter!!! **Diego (shocked): Wait! The victim was abusive toward Vicky!!!! That’s terrible!!! **Diego (holding his head): Vicky never told us anything about this.. We have to talk to her..... *Talk to Vicky about her mother’s abuse (1 star) **Diego (sympathetic): Vicky, we looked through your mother’s phone.... You never explained your relationship with her.... **Vicky (covering her face): ......... **Vicky (crossing her arms): I never thought that it was relevant to your investigation, but I absolutely hated my mother!!! **Vicky (angry): She was so strict toward me, to the point it felt abusive! Once she whipped me because I got a B in math! A B!!! **Vicky (pissed): I was so glad when I became 18, and when my dad became clear of charges, so I could move in with him and cut ties with this terrible woman!!!! Later...... **Diego (disgusted): With such a terrible mother, I’m surprised that Vicky turned out just fine!!!! **Diego (smirking): You know.. At the waiting section, they’re a security room! If you ask me.. We should check it.. They may have something that’ll show what happened at the plane.... *Investigate security room **Diego (eye rolling): Just a bunch of screens showing what’s currently going on..... **Diego: Hey! You have a point! That laptop could be the center of this whole operation! Lets unlock it and send it to Rozetta!! *Unlock laptop (1 star) **Diego (grinning): Now that we unlocked the laptop, lets give it to Rozetta!!! *Send laptop to Rozetta (Killer attribute: The killer has a white collar; The killer wears a fleur de lys) **Rozetta (grinning): Y’know!! You couldn’t done your job faster if you investigate the security room at the beginning!! **Rozetta: I hacked into the computer and I managed to find a pic of the victim’s torso but not the face, unfortunately.... **Rozetta (happy): As you see at the pic, the killer wore something with a white collar and donned a fleur de lys brooch! **Diego (grinning): So the killer wears things with collars... Well... They’ll be wearing an iron one once we put them behind bars!! Later.... **Diego (happy): Ok Hamilton! Our profiles are full! Lets go catch Ms Lopez’s killer!!!! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Dressing (serious): Miss Zamora! Today’s your last flight, as we found out that YOU are the killer of Dana Lopez! **Dolores (ridiculed): Excuse me?! Do you happen to forget that I reported the murder?! **Diego (crossing his arms): That’s a tactic many of our killers used to appear less suspicious!! We found traces of camembert you left on the victim’s body!!! **Dolores (eye rolling): Most of the travelers at that plane came from France, it could be ANYONE!!! **Diego: Yeah! And we know even the pilot himself takes travel sickness pills and the majority of our suspects are Latina! But it was your fleur de lys and white collar that showed you as the killer! **Diego (grinning): Or should we take a further look at the footage we have..... **Dolores (sad): Oh well... You got me.... I killed my sister.... **Diego (shocked): Wait! You and Dana are sisters!!! As in, Vicky’s aunt too!!! **Dolores (crossing her arms): Huh.... So she had a daughter... She never told me that, as if she even spoke to me in person.... **Diego: But why would you kill your sister?! Was it because she’s racist!!! **Dolores (furious): No! It’s because she never cared of me or our mother.... **Dolores (tearful): A couple of months ago... Our mother fell dangerously ill and all what she wanted was to see both her daughters.... **Dolores (angry): I tried contacting Dana, but she kept turning down visits! Heck! She didn’t even show up at mother’s funeral!!! **Dolores (shocked): I saw her again at the airplane! And I was surprised of what a monster she became!! She didn’t even greet me or look me in the eyes! She treated me as if I’m any other person!! **Dolores (crying): I was about to cry!! I didn’t come for my break and when my sister came back to the plane, I thought she’d talk to me but instead, she came for her purse!!! **Dolores (furious): I’ve had enough! So I pushed her into a chair! Grabbed an oxygen mask and shoved it right on mouth til’ she suffocated!!! **Diego (holding his head): I don’t know how to feel about this... I’m sorry that your sister turned out to be horrible, but... That doesn’t excuse what you done.. You’re under arrest! At the court..... **Judith: Miss Zamora! You are here in this court for the murder of your own sister! How do you plead!! **Dolores (crying): Guilty, your honor! But I couldn’t handle see what a monster my sister became!!! **Judith (sympathetic): It’s sad to know wha a terrible person your sister turned out to be, but that doesn’t excuse your crime, especially since she done nothing that effected your life.... **Judith (holding her head): For this, I’m afraid I sentence you to 15 years in prison.... Later.... **Diego: I can’t help but feel terrible for Dolores... Someone who she was meant to love, not caring about her!! **Diego (serious): But murder stays murder, and she should have just moved on and forgotten about her sister!! **Diego (happy): But now that we dealt with Dana’s killer, lets continue our search for Kelemen! No One’s Superior (1/6) **Diego (happy): Hamilton! Now that we caught Ms Lopez’s killer! It’s time for us to go arrest Kelemen!!! I say we search for her at the airport waiting section! *Bruno and April (Bruno; calling): Diego! Hamilton! Wait up!!! **Diego (curious): Bruno? April? What do you want?! You know that we don’t have time... **Bruno and April (April; serious): It’s Rosie! She needs your help ASAP!!! **Diego: Our help?! Okayyy... Hamilton.. Do you think we have time to catch killer? Should we look for him first (assuming he’s still here) or see what Rosie wants? *See what Rosie wants (1 star) **Diego (looking at watch): Please make this fast Rosie, we don’t really have a lot of time... **Rosie (panicking): It’s not just about me!!! It’s about the passengers too!! **Rosie (pissed): I’ve been waiting here for an hour to receive my luggage! But I haven’t even got one bag yet! And neither did most of the plane’s passengers!! **Rosie (shocked): I think the machine may be broken! I have to get my bags! My civil ID card is in here!! **Diego (serious): Ok! That sounds serious now! Hamilton, lets go see what’s the problem... **Diego: Rosie... Mind if you show us the luggage... **Rosie (showing phone): Yeah... There it is... **Diego: Thanks! Lets go Hamilton! *Investigate luggage transporting machine **Diego: This box must be where must of the systematical operation takes place... **Diego (grinning): Lucky for us it has an electronic lock, so we can easily open it.... *Unlock power-box (1 star) **Diego (typing on phone): Ok.... So the box is open now... I’ll call Rozetta as I have no idea of electronics... **Diego (on the phone): Rozetta, we need your help... *Let Rozetta analyze the box **Rozetta (covered with grease; happy): Ok!!! I’m done! The machine will be working at any sec- The machine starts moving. Diego and Hamilton start picking up Rosie’s luggage... **Diego (glad): Thanks Rozetta! Hamilton, lets give Rosie her luggage back!!! *Give Rosie her luggage back (1 star) **Diego: Rosie, here’s your luggage!! **Rosie (happy): Thank you so much!! You two are lifesavers!!! *Investigate waiting section **Diego (thinking): Hey! Why does that jacket look so familiar.... **Diego (remembering): Oh right! That was the jacket Kelemen was wearing during the murder investigation of his ex-girl... **Diego (shocked): So that means he must have been here, but where is he?! **Diego (serious): You think we should search the jacket’s pockets?! Alrighty then!! **Search pockets (1 star) **Diego (crossing his arms): Great.... Torn pieces of paper... What a great surprise!! **Diego (eye rolling): Ugh.... Lets restore them! *Restore torn pieces (1 star) **Diego (shocked): Wait!! That’s a ticket to New Concordia!!! **Diego (happy): That’s great!! Without his tickets, Kelemen can’t fly!!! **Diego: But still.... Galinda and Marisol have been hiding after resisting arrest for more than a year and we still haven’t found them... There’s plenty of places in Grimsdale to hide in.... **Diego (serious): Which is why we have to learn which plane Kelemen is supposed to mount! Lets send the tickets to Rozetta!! *Send tickets to Rozetta **Diego (wondering): Rozetta.... Did you track down the plane Kelemen is meant to go to?! **Rozetta (grinning): Of course!! I’ve looked up the ID, and it turns out Kelemen is expected at Airplane D11! **Diego (happy): Thank you Rozetta!!! **Diego (serious): Hamilton, I think it’s better to leave the tickets behind! After all, we don’t want Kelemen to swipe them from us! Later......... YOU ARE HAMILTON.... After finishing everything they had for the day, Diego and Hamilton went to section D11, where they found Kelemen... **Airport security (crossing arms): Sir... Are you done yet, there’s a huge line behind you... **Kelemen (searching his bag): Where’s the ticke- **Hamilton (pissed): Kelemen!! Stop right there!!! **Kelemen (shocked): Hamilton! Diego! What are you guys doing here?! **Diego (serious): You’re coming with us!! At a private area.... **Kelemen (sweating): Can someone explain what’s going on..... **Diego (crossing arms): I see you haven’t expected us to find the letter early.. You were hoping we’d receive it, when you’re already gone.... **Kelemen (shocked): The letter! How did you get it that early! The post office is usually pretty slow!!! **Hamilton (eye rolling): Maybe next time you should learn how to close a freaking box!!! But I doubt you’d listen, as you can’t even close your legs... **Kelemen (crosses his arms): ....... **Diego (holding his head): Now please don’t make it hard for us.... We know you’re not evil.... But we still have to arrest you.. Hopefully, you’ll be released after the New Olympians are dealt with.... **Hamilton (angry): “Hopefully”! That bastard knew about Clay being a traitor before we even knew what the New Olympians is!!! Hamida would still be alive if it wasn’t for him! I say he hopefully rots with al- **Diego (crossing his arms): Hamilton, please.... **Diego (compassionate): We promise we’ll try to save your mother, now lets us ju- **Hamilton (crossing his arms): Let ME! Take the honor! Hamilton tries to put handcuffs on Kelemen, but then feels something touching him.. He looks down and realized he’s been kicked in the balls.... **Hamilton (falling down): Ohhhhhhhh........... **Diego (shocked): HAMILTON!!!! **Kelemen (furious): If you want to arrest me, you gotta catch me first!!! Kelemen then runs away, and instead of following him, Diego helps up his friend... **Hamilton (holding his groin; furious): Why did you not follow him!!! **Diego (holding his head): I wanted to help you.. A-at least he’s still at Grimsdale... Diego then walks Hamilton all the way to the airport’s parking lot, where Bruno, April and Rosie are already in the car.. **Hamilton (pissed): Ugh..... My stomach!!!! H-how am I going to have babies now..... **Bruno, April and Rosie (all blushing; Bruno): Ermm.... What’s going on.... **Diego (sweating): I-it’s a long story... Just drop us to the station...... At the station.... **David (curious): So.... Did you arrest Kelemen.... **Hamilton (holding his knees; breathing): Remind me to measure my- The scene switches to Vanna Alabama on a wrecking.... **Vanna (furious): I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL.... **Vanna (angry): I never hit so hard in love.... **Vanna (sad): All what I wanted was to break your walls... **Vanna (tearful): All you ever did was... break me... **Vanna (crying): Yeah, you... wreck me... Scene switches back to Hamilton... **Hamilton (holding his knees; breathing): At the end of the day.... **David (eye rolling): Let me guess... You found Kelemen. He kicked Hamilton in his jewels, and then went to his merry way.... **Diego (sweating): Yeah... But atleast he’s still in Grimsdale.... David’s phone starts ringing.... **David (on the phone): Hello..... **Zoe (on the phone): It’s me! ZOE!!!! **David (shocked): Zoe! What’s the problem?! **Zoe (panicking): My water! It broke!